Ash's Charizard
Charizard is a Fire/flying-type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is Ash's 5th and arguably most powerful Pokémon he ever captured, winning some of his most difficult battles. Charizard also helps Blythe a few times. Appearance Ash's Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. Abilities and Characteristics Charizard is very powerful while its in battle. Ash battles with it most of the time in the Kanto Region, the Orange Islands, the Blackthorn Gym, the Johto League, twice in the Battle Frontier. Charizard always grew stronger when Ash left it in Charicific Valley to train. Since then, Charizard gets Ash out of so many jams, whether its a battle or helping to save its trainer and other Pokemon, like Pikachu. Charizard was also helpful to Blythe a few times before like the times Charizard saved Blythe's Pokemon from Team Rocket. During a double battle against the Biskit Twins, Charizard gave Penny Ling the support she needed to evolve into Beartic. After the Biskit Twins lost the battle and insulted Blythe and Ash, Charizard used its Flamethrower on the Biskit Twins, making them leave in disgust. Atfer thanking it for the support, Charizard said 'your welcome' by using Flamethrower on Blythe. During a three-on three battle against Hugh and his Emboar, Charizard was Blythe's last pick and in the end Charizard defeated Emboar using one of its best moves: Seismic Toss, helping Blythe win. At first in the Kanto Region and the Orange Islands, Charizard rarely obeyed Ash's orders, and occasionally uses its Flamethrower on him to stop Ash from recalling it or sometimes when its trainer irritates it, it would embarrass Ash. After Charizard was frozen by Poliwrath's Ice Beam, throughout the night, Ash resolved to keep Charizard warm, rubbing it with his hands to provide heat in the form of friction, which risked rubbing his hands raw. Before the night ended, Ash told Charizard that he only wanted to be good enough for it and reminded Charizard of how long they had been together since Charizard was a Charmander, which Charizard recollected on that day, after seeing his efforts to save it from certain death, it feels remorseful, for how badly it treated its trainer, Charizard's loyalty to Ash returned in full force; the best part of Charmander's pre-evolved personality is back, as it no longer disobeys Ash's orders, although it is no longer arrogant and overconfident, Charizard is still sometimes, stubborn, prideful and short-tempered. Charizard also gains a strong friendly bond with Ash's Pignite during its travels with Ash in Unova and Decolore Islands as both are Fire-Type Pokémon who always use Flamethrower at their opponent and both are seen teaming up if it comes into a fierce battle. At one time when Pignite is having problem due to the seed shells are stuck on his nostrils, Charizard is used to make a Seismic Toss at him but spares him afterwards when he falls into the edge. He is the only Pokémon who makes Pignite to gain more of his determination and fierce. Both are also seen teaming up in fierce battles. Move Set Flamethrower +(Charmander – The Stray Pokémon) Leer (The Tower of Terror) Rage (Primeape Goes Bananas) Skull Bash (Pokémon Scent-sation!) Ember (The Ninja Poké-Showdown) Fire Spin (The Ninja Poké-Showdown) Submission (Volcanic Panic) Seismic Toss (Volcanic Panic) Mega Punch (Charizard Chills) Dragon Rage (Charizard Chills) Take Down (Charizard Chills) Tackle -(Pokémon Double Trouble) Fly (Fighting Flyer with Fire) Dragon Breath (The Symbol Life) Overheat (The Symbol Life) Steel Wing (Gathering The Gang Of Four!) Wing Attack +(The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!) Slash +(The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!) Dragon Tail +(The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!) + indicates this Pokémon used this move recently.* '-' indicates this Pokémon normally can't use this move. Quotes "Thanks for the Compliment" ~ Zoe's Fiery Wrath "Roa!" ~ Ash vs the Biskits Trivia -Charizard is universally considered to be among Ash's strongest Pokémon, along with Sceptile and Pikachu. -Charizard was able to coach Zoe and Penny-Ling to getting stronger in battle. -Charizard was used a few times to help rescue Ash's and Blythe's Pokemon from Team Rocket. -Charizard and Blythe battled together for the first time in Blythe's battle against Hugh.